Trap of love
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Utau's trying ot move on Ikuto's confused Utau's discovered a new kinda magic Amu's..well read and find out! M for future chapters maybe i rate all my stories M ON HOLD!
1. Ch 1:Trap of love

**Ikuto POV**

"_I'm falling down _

_into my shadow _

_hoping that the deadly night_

_Will never take my breathe away "_

At the moment I am at one of Utau's many concerts

At Amu's request of course

I wouldn't come if it weren't for her asking

"_Don't be afraid _

_Because if you wish for it_

Anything you may dream of

_Will magically appear_

_Before your eyes!_

_I'll be there in your dreams_

_Babe_

_I'll be the one!_

_To tear your nightmares!_

_Fairy blow for you I'll do it all!_

_I'll take those pretty stars!"_

Utau was singing nothing new.

Till a new voice joined her and the X eggs started to purify. _what the hell?_

"_And hang them up by your_

_Black paper moon!"_

A girl with raven hair and red eyes walked out Utau spun around but you could tell by her voice she was smiling by how she sang it with heart

"_just believe in me _

_And I'll be there_

_When your_

_Lost_

_Here I am!_

_Forever with you soul~_

_You can find my hanging up above_

_Right by that sighing moon~"_

Utau spun around holding hands with the raven haired girl _"HI EVERYONE!I WANT TO INTRUDCE U TO SOMEONE SPECIAL MY BEST FRIENDM YASMIN! I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her!" _what? What does she mean by that! She wouldn't be here?

"_I'm going to share a secret with you guys Kay?" _she grimaced "_I fell in love with a boy and he really hurt me . He rejected me. I…. was kinda suicidal till I met yassy. She helped me I still love this boy today but I'm coping that he loves someone else and I'm trying to move on from him" _moving ….on? "_wish my good luck! This song goes to him!" _she's moving on from me? It should make me fell happy.. But why do I feel so sad? Abandoned? Swirls wrapped around her glitter it was like magic covering her completely till her burst showing her in a mini purple dress that was pretty much silk ruffles and lace for once I could and would admit my sister looked gorgeous her hair was crankily with purple high lights in it she opened her eyes they were still the same purple I was used to.

But then she sang..

"_your unfeeling heart_

_Imprisons me_

_Careless eyes_

_To blind to see_

_Empty words_

_An iron cage_

_Broken hearts_

_Bleeding rage~_

_Can't wait _

_For_

_You and me~_

_It's time _

_I break free~_

_Trap of love _

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Burned by you fire_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Beware the trap of love_

_Let me be_

_It's time we part_

_Set me free_

_Un cage my heart_

_Can't wait_

_For_

_You and me~_

_It's time_

_For _

_You to see~_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Burned by your fire_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Be ware the trap of love~"_

_Her hair covered her face you could see the droplets of tears coming down but either way.. I was losing her. But now I could have Amu in piece.. Even so.. Why was I still bothered? Why did it still hurt?_


	2. Ch 2:What have i done?

**Ikuto POV**

**It was after the concert.**

**I ran up to Utau and her new friend "Yasmin" I stopped mid tracks when my eyes connected to her friend's ruby ones**

"**I'll be outside Utau.. Your brother is here to talk to you" her eyes hardened and glared before twirling around and walking off I heard Utau sigh before turning to face me she put on a smile but she and I both knew it was fake**

"**Yes Ikuto?"**

"**I just wanted to ask.. What the hell was that out there?"**

"**me moving on? isn't that what you wanted Ikuto"**

"**Well yeah but like.. That?**

"**Yes! I can't be your groupie forever! You don't want me and this is my way of moving on it shouldn't matter how I do it Ikuto!"**

**She was right.. It shouldn't matter… why does it matter?**

"**who's that friend of yours I never seen her around here""cause she isn't from around here Ikuto!"**

"**then how did you meet her?"**

"**why do you care?" she sneered at me what was happening to her? She's never acted so hostel towards me**

"**because you're my sister I may not be in love with you but I do love you I care Utau!" her eyes shown that she was taken back a bit then they grew heard **

"**Liar…"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR IKUTO!"**

"**I'm no-"**

"**yes you are! You always spent time with Amu always AMU AMU THIS AMU THAT ALWAYS INGORING ME NOW THAT I HAVE A NEW FRIEND YOU SUDDENLY CARE? NOW THAT I CHOOSE TO MOVE ON YOU SUDDENLY CARE? IS THAT HOW YOU WORK IKUTO? YOU DON'T LIKE TO HAVE CONTROL OVER SOMETHNIG OR SOMEONE!"**

"**Utau no isn't lik-"**

"**then what is it like?**

"**I have always cared for u Utau"**

"**you have a shit way of showing it. Goodbye Ikuto. Oh and by the way. Don't try coming to my room tonight ill be spending the night at Yasmin's house." and she walked off…from me she was completely changed…. what have I done?**


	3. Ch 3:I'm Determined

**Ikuto's POV**

I went home alone that day...it's been a week since then

she hasn't been home once. I haven't seen her for a week.

I haven't been tackled in a week.

I haven't yelled at her for a week.

I haven't dodged her for a week. it's been so long...so lonely

I haven't even seen Amu...that isn't her fault I just haven't been up to bothering her.

_Sigh _where are you Utau?

it was then she walked through the door "UTAU!"

she blinked blankly and looked at me "Yes Ikuto?"

"Where have you been?!"

"Yasmin's"

"For a week?"

"it's like a second house to me if you haven't noticed. oh. wait you haven't. shouldn't you be stalking Amu or something?"

"I haven't seen her all week."

"Hm. sorry to damper your plans then. but I did tell you I'd be at her house not my fault you held back."

"Utau..."

"Whatever I'm going to change. then heading out. My friend Zendaya is wants to go to the mall."

she headed upstairs before I could say anything

this is getting outta control

she acts like it doesn't affect her at all..AT ALL! what the hell!

now I'm determined. I'm going to at least make Utau acknowledge me as her brother. I will not let her ignore me and act like I'm just someone who lives with her. I fucked up before but now... I need to do this. it's to weird without her all over me. it's to weird without pushing her away...i need to make things go back to normal

**Sorry it's short i might make this a Drabble i don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4:Even if it is fake

**I thought you guys would like to see Utau's POV but this will be short so it won't give away to much of what's going on Utau's end**

**Utau's POV**

Stupid Ikuto... he ignores me more of the time now suddenly he cares and wants to be a brother now?!

I can't believe him! but it is nice...to see that he cares...even if it is fake...

NO! Utau you cannot do this you did this to get away from Ikuto! you did this to let go and move on

Yasmin would be pissed if you went back

Stay Determined Utau!

I have to let go. ...I really have to let go...oh Ikuto...

_sigh_ I better hurry Yasmin's before I go back on my word.

**yea i promsie you guys will get a better one cause this is so short...it even brother me..**


End file.
